Daddies
by Alice689
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt et Blaine célèbrent leur 7e anniversaire de mariage en décidant de fonder une famille. Ce qui suit sont leurs aventures, depuis leur décision de devenir parents jusqu'au 18e anniversaire de leur fils. Rejoignez-nous ! Nos garçons préférés vont être des parents incroyables!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: GirlFromTheWest

**Titre Original** : Daddies

**Titre en Français** : Papas

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Famille/humour

**Couple** : Kurt Hummel / Blaine Anderson

**DISCLAMER** : l'Histoire appartient à GirlFromTheWest. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms et surnoms anglais des personnages.

**Assez de tout ce blabla ! Je me suis lancée dans cette traduction tout simplement parce que c'est les vacances, que j'adore l'anglais et que je m'ennuie ^^. Cette fiction est l'une des premières que j'ai lue et j'espère vous l'a faire apprécier.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 1 : C'est le moment**

Kurt se laissa tomber sur le banc de jardin avec un gémissement. Il se tourna sur le côté, appuya son dos sur la tonnelle d'un pied de vigne et se tint le ventre.

"Jill va me tuer si je ne rentre pas dans mes costumes pour le spectacle de demain soir," dit-il. "Sérieusement Blaine, c'était le meilleur repas que tu n'es jamais fait !"

"Hey, pas mal pour le mec qui savait seulement faire bouillir de l'eau quand on venait juste de se rencontrer, hein ?" Blaine rit et trouva une position plus confortable sur le banc, couché contre Kurt. "Joyeux anniversaire de rencontre, bébé. Je ne peux pas à croire que ça fait trois ans…"

"Arrête ça de suite Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Tu sais parfaitement bien que ce soir marque notre septième anniversaire de mariage. Si tu comptes toutes les années que nous avons passées ensemble, on arrive à treize ans. Tu y crois ?" Demanda Kurt.

"Mais je croyais que tu venais juste d'avoir 17 ans ! Comment est-ce possible …" Blaine tourna son cou pour regarder Kurt avec ce sourire idiot. Kurt lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et commença à jouer avec les boucles de Blaine, qui sont maintenant libérées de la montagne de produit pour cheveux qu'utilisait Blaine lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée.

"La flatterie vous mènera partout monsieur," dit Kurt tout en se penchant pour donner à son mari un baiser. "Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi."

Ils s'assirent doucement, écoutant les sons dans leur jardin à la tombée de la nuit. Kurt brisa le silence. "Hey B, nous devons parler. Enfin, j'ai besoin de parler. A propos de quelque chose. Important." Les phrases de Kurt étaient saccadées. Blaine pouvait dire que Kurt était nerveux c'est pourquoi il s'assit.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Kurt ?" demanda-t-il, avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, mais...bien…je…euh, merde, je vais le dire. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de commencer à envisager à devenir parents." Les mots fusèrent de sa bouche, rendant sa phrase presque incompréhensible.

"Attends…quoi? Viens-tu de dire parents ?" Demanda Blaine, scellant ses yeux avec ceux de Kurt.

"Je…je pense qu'il est temps. Je suis assez connu dans le monde de la comédie musicale. Tu es en train de rédiger ton quatrième roman. Notre relation est stable, nous avons une chambre dans notre maison et pour sur de la place dans nos cœur. Et," Kurt s'arrêta, pris une brève inspiration qui, Blaine le savait, serait suivi par un flot de larmes, "Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de plus honorable, que d'élever un enfant avec toi." Kurt éclata en sanglots et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine entoura son mari de ses bras et caressa son dos.

"Hey, chut, il ne faut pas pleurer ! Tu me croiras si je te dis qu'il n'y a même pas deux semaines, je pensais à la même chose ? Et la semaine dernière, quand j'ai vu Nancy pour parler de la dernière correction de mon livre, elle m'a demandé quand est-ce que toi et moi allions devenir papas ?" Kurt leva ses yeux et regarda directement dans ceux de Blaine pour voir si il disait la vérité ou si il essayait juste de le réconforter. "Ouaip ! C'est vrai ! Sur l'honneur des Scouts ! Et tu sais quoi Kurt ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je pense que c'est le moment," dit Blaine.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Kurt dans un faible chuchotement.

"Mis à part t'épouser, je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie," répondit Blaine.

Kurt jeta ses bras autour de son mari et cria d'excitation, "Oh Blaine, nous avons tellement de chose à décider. Quelles couleurs penses-tu que l'on devrait utiliser pour la chambre du bébé ? Ecole privée ou publique ? Et oh, si c'est un garçon, il ira à Dalton bien sûr. Quel est ton avis sur les programmes scolaires en immersion français à la maternelle ? A quel âge les enfants commencent-ils à aller en camps d'été …"

"Doucement, Monsieur-Je-Planifie-Tout. Pendant que tu te calmes un peu, pourquoi ne pas parler des quelques problèmes les plus urgents, comme comment, exactement, nous allons faire ce bébé ?" Suggéra Blaine avec sa légendaire praticité.

"C'est vrai, la charrue avant les bœufs et tout ça. Je sais. Je suis juste super excité !" S'exclama Kurt. Il se saisit des épaules de Blaine et l'embrassa avec un doux baiser qui progressivement, devint plus profond et plus intense.

"Eh bien," murmura Blaine après s'être reculé pour respirer, "Si j'étais une fille, je serais prête à parier que tu viens juste de t'imprégné de moi !" Encore une fois, Kurt donna à Blaine une petite tape moqueuse sur l'épaule et le rire de Blaine retentit dans leur jardin.

"Allez, monsieur mon mari", dit Kurt en se levant et tirant Blaine derrière lui. "J'ai entendu dire que la moitié du plaisir dans l'idée d'avoir des bébés était d'essayer d'en faire." Kurt amena Blaine dans la maison en passant par les portes fenêtres du patio.

"Attends, Kurt. Tu sais bien que peu importe à quel point on essaiera, nous n'aurons jamais d'enfant par nous-même. Une femme va devoir porter notre futur rayon de soleil à terme, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Blaine, juste pour être sûr.

"Chut, tu es en tain de ruiner le moment. On s'occupera des petits détails demain. Mais ce soir, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, tu es à moi." Blaine sourit et suivi Kurt, réalisant que sa vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite. Kurt s'arrêta dans les escaliers les menant au second étage, se tourna et fit face à Blaine. "Quand as-tu été un Scout ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est une autre histoire pour un autre jour. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire maintenant," s'exclama Blaine alors qu'il faisait à Kurt une volte-face en le poussant un peu vers le haut des escaliers.

** C'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Faites-le moi savoir !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: GirlFromTheWest

**Titre Original** : Daddies

**Titre en Français** : Papas

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Famille/humour

**Couple** : Kurt Hummel / Blaine Anderson

**DISCLAMER** : l'Histoire appartient à GirlFromTheWest. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms et surnoms anglais des personnages.

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je ne m'imposerai pas de délais, je traduis et dès que le chapitre est terminé je le poste. Cette histoire comporte 25 chapitres et plus l'histoire avance, plus il sont longs donc plus long le temps de publication sera ... ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Oh bébé !**

Kurt jongla avec les sacs de courses pour ouvrir la porte menant du garage à la cuisine. Il hissa les sacs sur l'îlot central et d'un regard, il eut un aperçu de Blaine … avec ses mains sur une femme.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, espèce de chien. A chaque fois que je me tourne vers toi, tu as les mains sur cette fille. Et toi Missy," continua Kurt, avec une horreur feinte, montrant du doigt la version rajeunie et féminine de lui-même "reste loin de mon homme. Arrête de vouloir le faire céder à la tentation, petite …"

"Kurt, viens ici et sens ça !" l'interrompit Blaine. Les coups de pieds du bébé étaient rapides et fréquents. Kurt posa ses mains sur le ventre tendu de sa cousine Millie et attendit de sentir la gymnastique de son enfant-à-naître.

"Whoa, bébé ! Millie, c'est vraiment trop cool de l'extérieur, mais sérieusement, est-ce que ça fait mal ?" Demanda Kurt, retirant ses mains pour repousser une mèche de cheveux brun du front de sa cousine.

"Du moment qu'IL ou ELLE n'utilise pas ma cage thoracique comme barre à laquelle on se suspend, ça va. La nuit dernière, j'ai vu une main ou un pied se déplacer à travers mon estomac comme une taupe creusant un tunnel dans un dessin animé. C'était probablement l'une des choses les plus cool que je n'ai jamais vue !" Dit Millie tout passant sa main sur son ventre pour tracer le chemin, s'arrêtant à son nombril. "Je ne peux plus sentir mon nombril. Je peux le toucher, mais c'est comme si la peau était engourdie. Faut croire que je suis étirée au max. Il est temps qu'il sorte ce bébé !".

"Mills, est-ce que nous t'avons dit récemment combien on t'aimait pour porter notre enfant ?" Demanda Blaine.

Kurt s'avança, déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa cousine et dit, "Ouais, Millie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour nous. Vraiment, tu nous offres le plus beau des cadeaux !"

"Je ne suis pas sûre que vous me remercierez dans une semaine ou deux, quand vous vous réveillerez toutes les heures, pour LE ou LA nourrir et LE ou LA changer" dit Millie dans un rire. "Vous savez que votre vie va changer du tout au tout, n'est-ce pas ?".

~oOo~

Peu de temps après leur septième anniversaire de mariage, Kurt et Blaine annoncèrent à leurs familles qu'ils pensaient démarrer un processus d'adoption et devenir parents. Pendant le dîner avec la famille de Kurt, Rachel, sa belle-sœur demanda s'ils considérez user des services d'une mère porteuse, puisqu'elle était elle-même le résultat d'un tel arrangement et que ses nombreux talents et sa bonne structure osseuse ne pouvaient venir que du fait que ses deux pères aient pu choisir la femme parfaite pour la porter et lui donner naissance. Honnêtement, l'idée n'avait jamais traversée l'esprit des deux hommes et ils ignorèrent la suggestion de Rachel, comme la plupart des idées qu'elle proposait, avec un rapide : « Nous devons réfléchir à cela ». Mais quelques nuits plus tard, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour aller dormir, le sujet de la mère porteuse refit surface et plus ils en parlaient, plus ils commençaient à envisager cette possibilité.

"J'aime le fait que l'un d'entre nous puisse être du même sang que le bébé", cria Kurt depuis la salle de bains où il appliquait sa crème hydratante.

"Je ne sais pas", répondit Blaine, "les mères porteuses, c'est quand même très risqué. Je veux dire, c'est comme si on parlait de tueur à gage, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'arrive-t-il si, une fois que le bébé est né, elle décide de le garder ? Nous serons les mains vides et le cœur brisé, détruit. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai survivre à ça.".

"Je suis sûr que plein de légalités doivent être prises en considération", dit Kurt à travers la porte, "mais où est le mal à regarder toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous ? Bon sang, si je pouvais porter notre enfant je le ferais, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.".

"Eh bien, il y avait ce gars dans The Oprah Show …" commença Blaine.

"Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas une option pour nous Blaine. Je ne suis pas un transsexuel avec un appareil reproducteur féminin bonus prêt à l'emploi, tu sais," dit Kurt, adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, en se pointant du doigt. Il venait juste de refermer le couvercle de sa crème, que le téléphone sonna. "Qui dans le monde nous appellerait à cette heure-ci? Quelqu'un qui préférerai être mort," ronchonna Kurt tout en faisant son chemin de la salle de bain à leur lit.

"Kurt, c'est horrible ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça !" S'écria Blaine. Il regarda l'identifiant de l'appelant et répondit : "Hey Mills ! Comment va ma belle-cousine préférée ? Quoi de beau ?"

"Salut Millie !" cria Kurt depuis son côté du lit. C'était inhabituel pour sa cousine d'appeler si tard dans la nuit, mais il était heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

"Hey Blaine ! Je vais bien. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler à Kurt et toi. Peux-tu mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur ?".

Blaine pressa un bouton et dit, "Et voilà ! Nous pouvons tous les deux t'entendre maintenant,".

"Coucou Kurtie !" s'exclama Millie, utilisant le surnom qu'elle avait donné à son cousin plus âgé qu'elle, durant leur enfance.

"Salut ma jolie" répondit Kurt, "Quoi de neuf ?"

"Donc," commença Millie, "Je viens d'avoir Tante Carol et Oncle Burt au téléphone, ils m'ont dit que vous vouliez entamer une procédure de demande d'adoption et que Rachel essayait de vous convaincre d'avoir recours à une mère porteuse. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur comment ce système fonctionne et c'est peut-être trop entreprenant, mais juste, écoutez-moi les garçons ok ?"

"Nous t'écoutons Mills," dit Blaine. "Continue."

"Ok, donc voici ce que je pensais. J'ai 23 ans. Il me reste une année à NYU (l'Université de New-York), mais il est impossible pour moi de payer les frais de scolarité pour ma dernière année. Vous deux voulez un bébé j'ai un ventre à louer si vous voulez. Je comprendrai tout à fait si ma proposition est trop maladroite ou bizarre ou je ne sais quoi et je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé …" divagua Millie jusqu'à ce que Kurt la coupe.

"Millie ?" il demanda doucement. "Tu ferais ça ? Etre une mère porteuse ? Pour nous ?"

"Kurtie, tu es l'une de mes personnes préférées sur la planète. Et puis ce type, Blaine, avec qui tu traînes est pas mal aussi, surtout quand il garde ses boucles sauvages sous contrôle…"

"Hey, laisse mes cheveux en dehors de ça !" cria Blaine avec un rire. "Sérieusement, Millie, tu ferais ça ?"

"Eh bien oui !" dit Millie. "Je pense que nous sommes tous gagnants dans cette situation : vous aurez votre bébé, j'aurai mes frais de scolarité payés et pourrai finir mes études à NYU et nous aurons un nouvel Hummel dans la famille. C'est la nouvelle génération ! En plus, si nous jouons bien nos cartes, le bébé pourrait avoir vos gènes à tous les deux…pensez-y.".

Les deux hommes s'assirent silencieusement sur leur lit, levant leurs yeux du téléphone dans la main de Blaine. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis replongèrent leurs regards vers téléphone.

"Millie, tu es adorable et nous apprécions l'offre, mais Blaine et moi avons besoin d'en parler. Dans le genre, en parler longuement. Ça te dérange si nous prenons le temps de réfléchir une semaine ou deux puis d'en parler autour d'un dîner ?" Demanda Kurt.

"Bien sûr ! Pas de problèmes les garçons. Et vraiment, je suis désolé si ma proposition était complétement inappropriée. J'avais juste pensé …"

"Non !" crièrent Blaine et Kurt en même temps. "C'est une offre très généreuse et nous sommes tous les deux étonnés et émerveillés de ta volonté de nous aider," continua Blaine. "Et pourquoi ne nous avais-tu pas parlé des frais d'inscriptions ? Nous t'aurions aidé de toute façon !"

"Oh, merci. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit à vous, mes cousins préférés. Je vous aime !" Dis Millie.

"Je t'aime aussi !" dirent Kurt et Blaine au même moment. "Dors bien Millie," dis Kurt avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent, plus trop sûrs de quoi penser.

"Je…je…ne…je…ne crois pas que je vais être capable de dormir ce soir," dit Blaine.

"Moi non plus. Eludons cette question," dit Kurt, appuyé contre les oreillers de leur lit et collant Blaine contre lui. "Alors, par où est-ce qu'on commence ?".

A 3h35 du matin, Blaine et Kurt se serrèrent la main, s'embrassèrent et rigolèrent pour sceller le contrat. Après avoir considéré l'offre de Millie, et l'avoir étudié sous tous les angles possibles, ils décidèrent qu'ils demanderaient à Millie de porter leur enfant, à condition qu'ils soient sûrs qu'elle supportera le processus jusqu'au bout, et plus précisément la partie où elle leur donnera le bébé. Comme Millie était une Hummel et génétiquement liée à Kurt, Blaine serait le père biologique de leur enfant. Ils avaient convenu que, bien que chère, l'insémination artificielle serait probablement la façon la moins gênante de concevoir. "Je vais toujours devoir voir Mills aux réunions de famille, tu sais, and si on le fait de manière traditionnelle, il y aura à coup sûr des malaises lorsque l'on se verra pendant les vacances.".

"Pas faux", dit Kurt. "D'ailleurs, tu es à moi et je ne partage pas," ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

Ils décidèrent d'organiser un dîner avec Millie jeudi soir. Ils avaient encore des questions à lui poser avant de démarrer les procédures.

~oOo~

"Ecoutez, je ne suis pas prête à devenir mère tout de suite. Si personne de ne peut être sûr de rien à 100%, je suis à 99,999% sûre d'être prête à porter cet enfant et vous le donner après l'accouchement. Comme je l'ai dit avant, nous y sommes tous gagnants et j'ai l'impression que c'est le plus gros cadeau que je ne pourrai jamais vous offrir. Vous deux êtes comme, un brillant exemple de ce que l'amour et l'acceptation devraient être. Les gens ont besoin de voir deux hommes élever un enfant. Prenez ça comme ma contribution et mon soutien à une cause sociale," plaisanta Millie.

"Millie, nous sommes juste inquiets pour toi. Aujourd'hui c'est facile de dire, 'Oui, je vous donnerai le bébé, pas de problèmes !' , mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple une fois que tu l'auras porté pendant neuf mois, tu sais ?" Dit Blaine.

"J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai lu un article, rédigé par une femme, ayant été mère porteuse par trois fois. Elle dit qu'une mère porteuse ne doit pas se considérer comme une maman, mais plutôt comme un navire. Cela semble peut-être un peu dur, mais la distinction est importante, vous ne pensez pas ? C'est comme avoir une pépinière : le pépiniériste fait pousser les plantes, mais il n'a aucunement l'intention de les garder. Vous me suivez ?" Demanda Millie.

"Bizarrement, oui," dit Kurt. Étendant son bras, il couvrit la main de sa cousine avec la sienne et la pressa gentiment.

"Et bien que je ne me représente pas comme un jardinier, je souhaitais plutôt me considérer comme une tante. Je sais que techniquement, je ne serai que sa cousine au second degré, mais 'Tatie Millie' me semble plus approprié. Et quand votre enfant commencera à se poser des questions, c'est tout ce que je serai. A part si vous voulez lui en expliquer plus, ça ne me dérangera pas non plus," dit Millie.

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard et se donnèrent un hochement de tête presque invisible. Millie avait répondu aux questions de la manière dont ils l'espéraient. Et puisque rien ne semblait être en travers de leur chemin, les deux hommes sentirent qu'ils avançaient tous les trois dans la bonne direction.

~oOo~

"Millie, s'il te plait, à partir de maintenant, fais bien attention a toujours avoir ton téléphone avec toi. Je suis en répétitions toute la semaine prochaine, and j'ai besoin que tu me préviennes dès que tu commences à avoir des contractions," dit Kurt tandis que Millie ramassait ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle.

"Pas de soucis, Papa 1 et Papa 2. Ma vie entière est sur mon téléphone, donc je l'ai toujours sur moi." Répondit Millie. "Et puis, le Docteur Bateson a dit que les premiers bébés sont souvent un peu en retard, donc IL ou ELLE ne pourrait arriver que la semaine prochaine !".

"Millie, tu as été si gentille de tout faire pour qu'on ne sache pas le sexe du bébé. Merci de ta compréhension, nous voulons vraiment avoir la surprise." Dit Blaine.

"Ça a été vraiment dur de ne rien vous dire à tous les deux. Quand j'ai choisi de savoir le sexe du bébé, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile. Ah ! Grosse erreur. En fait, j'ai gaffé la semaine dernière, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés pour déjeuner. Je n'ai utilisé qu'un seul pronom au lieu de IL et ELLE. Aucun de vous ne l'a remarqué," déclara Millie à travers un large sourire.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent et accompagnèrent Millie jusqu'à sa voiture. "Appelles nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit," dit Kurt tandis qu'elle reculait sa voiture dans l'allée. "Je t'aime," cria Kurt lorsque que la voiture s'en alla.

Quand la voiture de Millie fut hors de vue, Blaine passa un bras autour des épaules de Kurt et ils entamèrent tous les deux le chemin du retour vers leur maison. "As-tu peur ?" chuchota Blaine contre la tempe de son mari.

"Je suis mort de trouille," répondit Kurt avec honnêteté et une dose assez respectable de peur dans la voix.

"Moi aussi, bébé, moi aussi," soupira Blaine, "mais nous nous avons tous les deux, comment pouvons-nous nous tromper ?".

~oOo~

Exactement huit jours après la dernière visite de Millie, Kurt était au studio pour une réunion matinale avec tous les acteurs de sa comédie musicale. Quelques points cruciaux du spectacle devaient être retravaillés avant de commencer la répétition générale. C'est pourquoi le directeur avait demandé à ses acteurs de se retrouver autour d'une table et de discuter des changements à effectuer. Juste après avoir abordé le dernier point de la liste du directeur, la sonnerie « Havin' My Baby » retentit. La salle entière se tut, consciente de ce que cet appel signifiait. Kurt continuait de parler d'une légère modification qui voulait réaliser sur la manière dont son personnage déclarait sa réplique, tout en attrapant distraitement son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean.

"Kurt !" s'écria Jill, le costumier, "C'est la sonnerie de Millie ! C'est l'appel qui dit que 'Je-suis-en-train-d'accoucher-donc-ramène-vite-ton -cul-à-l'hôpital' !".

Kurt arracha le téléphone de sa poche, regarda l'écran et poussa le bouton pour accepter l'appel. "Millie !" cria-t-il dans le micro.

"Pas Millie, c'est moi," dit Blaine. "Je suis avec Millie et nous sommes sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Je te suggère d'oublier ta voiture. Prends un taxi et viens ici tout de suite si tu veux voir ton enfant quand IL ou ELLE viendra au monde.".

"J'arrive mon … Enfin, j'arrive !" cria Kurt. Kelly l'assistante du directeur, qui avait entendu la voix de Blaine au téléphone appela immédiatement un taxi. "Je dois… partir… aller à…" Balbutia Kurt pendant qu'il ramassait ses affaires pour les fourrer dans sa sacoche. Ceux qui étaient près de Kurt l'aidèrent à se préparer, lui donnèrent une tape amicale dans le dos et lui souhaitèrent bon courage, ainsi qu'à Blaine et Millie.

"Le taxi est là", dit Kelly depuis la fenêtre.

"Au revoir tout le monde ! Je vais être papa aujourd'hui !" Cria Kurt en quittant la salle.

Un flot de voix rigolèrent et crièrent des 'Bonne chance !' et des 'Appelles nous dès que le peux !' à l'homme jouant le rôle principal de leur spectacle. Après le départ de Kurt, tout le monde était tout sourire autour de la table. "Kelly, appelles la doublure de Kurt," dit le directeur. "Dis à Lawrence de se préparer à jouer au moins les six spectacles prochains.".

"Je suis en train !" dit Kelly, le téléphone à la main.

~oOo~

Six heures, d'innombrables exercices de respiration, et seulement une petite peur lorsque Millie eut attrapé un Blaine sans défense par le col, tiré vers elle et sifflé, 'C'EST TOI QUI M'A FAIS SA', August James Hummel-Anderson vint au monde avec les poumons d'une star de Broadway. Il pesait 3,18 kilogrammes et mesurait 50,8 centimètres. Il n'y avait aucun doutes qu'il était le fils de Blaine avec ses cheveux bruns frisés, (Kurt avait entendu Blaine murmurer un « Désolé mon pote, » à leur fils tandis qu'il caressait les quelques boucles.) et un Hummel avec les incroyables yeux bleu clair de Millie (et Kurt !). August était emmailloté dans une couverture vert clair, sommeillant béatement. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de lui.

"Il est incroyable !" Chuchota Blaine. Il tourna sa tête pour faire face à Kurt lorsqu'il entendit le son caractéristique d'un reniflement. Les larmes de Kurt roulaient sur son visage, incontrôlables et sans honte. August était beau, parfait et il était le leur. Un siège de voiture pour bébé attendait dans un coin de la pièce. Millie dormait, récupérant doucement. Elle passerait un jour de plus à l'hôpital, mais avait insisté pour que Kurt et Blaine ramène August à la maison dès ce soir, une fois que tous les papiers seraient signés.

Kurt quitta son mari, son fils et s'avança vers Millie quand il l'a vit remuer. "Hey," dit-il doucement, "Comment te sens-tu ?".

"J'ai un peu mal… oublies ça, j'ai trop mal, mais je pense que c'est assez normal. Je suis aussi très fatiguée," dit-elle en baillant.

"Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas si nous rentrons à la maison ce soir ?" demanda Kurt.

"Non ! Pas du tout, ça pourrait être… mieux, tu sais ?" Dit Millie.

"Hey, tu as l'air un peu bouleversée…" Commença Kurt avec que Millie ne le coupe.

"C'est juste l'émotion à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Prenez August, et installez-le chez vous. Je vais probablement quitter la ville pendant un petit moment, ok ? J'ai besoin de retrouver le rythme de mon ancienne vie, hors d'ici. Ma mère va me conduire en ville, me changer un peu les idées et m'aider à m'installer dans mon nouvel appartement donc pas de soucis pour ça. Pas de soucis pour rien du tout d'accord ? Je veux devenir 'Tatie Millie' dès que je me sentirai prête si ça ne vous dérange pas.".

Kurt se pencha, embrassa le front de sa cousine et lui murmura, "Je t'aime Millie. Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Merci. Un million de fois, merci.".

Millie essuya la seule larme qu'elle avait versé de sa joue et dit, "Hey, euh, Blaine, désolé à propos du petit incident je-t-attrape-par-le-col. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'arracher la tête.".

"Oublies ça Millie. Je suis sûr que c'était dans le feu de l'action," répondit Blaine, sans quitter son fils des yeux. "Puis, tu as donné un sujet de conversation aux infirmières et au Docteur Bateson. Et maintenant ils pensent tout savoir de nous et notre histoire ! Ah ! Toujours les laisser croire, c'est ma politique !".

Les rires envahirent la chambre d'hôpital de New-York City. Un certain August James Hummel-Anderson battit des cils et essaya de se concentrer sur les deux visages qui seraient maintenant son monde. Kurt jura qu'il avait vu son fils sourire Blaine expliqua qu'il avait lu quelque part que le sourire d'un nouveau-né était signe de présence de gaz.

"Encore une fois, tu ruine le moment ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Blaine ?" Demanda Kurt.

"Allez ma petite famille," dit Blaine en installant doucement August dans le porte-bébé. "Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.".

**C'est tout pour le second chapitre ! Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Faites-le moi savoir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur **: GirlFromTheWest

**Titre Original** : Daddies

**Titre en Français** : Papas

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Famille/humour

**Couple** : Kurt Hummel / Blaine Anderson

**DISCLAMER** : l'Histoire appartient à GirlFromTheWest. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms et surnoms anglais des personnages.

**Whaou, 3 jours, 3 chapitres ! Je suis fière de moi (:**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Notre nouveau normal**

"Heeein ?", la sonnerie du téléphone sur la table de chevet fit se redresser Burt Hummel dans son lit. Une fois réveillé, la panique provoquée par cet appel-au-beau-milieu-de-la-nuit lui fit prendre une grande inspiration. Il attrapa le combiné et s'exprima rapidement, "Allo ?"

"Papa ? C'est moi, Kurt. Désolé de t'appeler à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à maman," dit Kurt depuis l'autre ligne.

Burt remarqua que son fils semblait fatigué et stressé, "Est-ce que tout va bien Kurt ? AJ va bien ?". Burt avait baptisé son unique petit-fils 'AJ', le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. S'il fermait les yeux, Burt pouvait toujours voir le visage du petit Hummel, fixant le sien, tout en posant sa petite main dodue de bébé sur le cœur de l'ainé Hummel. "August sonne comme un nom d'adulte. Je l'appellerai AJ," avait annoncé Burt. Kurt avait commencé à protester car le prénom de fils était August. Si ils avaient voulu le nommé AJ, résonnait-il, ils l'auraient fait. Cela ne changea rien dans l'esprit de Burt et August devint officiellement 'AJ' pour son grand-père.

"Eh bien, nous n'arrivons pas à le faire arrêter de pleurer. J'ai besoin de conseils de mère, est-ce que tu peux me passer maman s'il te plaît ?" demanda Kurt.

"Bien sûr, petit," dit Burt. "Carol ? Ma chérie, Kurt est au téléphone et il a besoin de te parler.".

Carol se redressa dans un sursaut. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant le combiné des mains de Burt, "Kurt, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?".

"Salut maman, je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine nuit, mais nous n'arrivons pas à calmer August !" dit Kurt. Carol l'écouta et se sourit à elle-même. Son cœur se remplissait toujours d'amour quand son beau-fils l'appelait maman.

"Est-ce que son ventre est dur ? Avez-vous essayé de le faire roter ?" demanda Carol.

"Il a roté trois fois après son dernier biberon il y a une heure. Je pense que roter va être l'un des talents de ce garçon ! Je suis sûr que les gens habitant trois états plus loin l'ont entendu. Son ventre n'est pas dur. Nous n'arrivons pas à le consoler. Blaine est en bas, il le berce et lui chante des chansons, mais ça ne marche même pas. Il m'a dit de monter pour que je puisse dormir, mais je ne peux pas. Des conseils ?".

"Il a peut-être la colique. Tape 'colique' sur Google et si les symptômes correspondent, tape 'la position du footballeur'. Quelqu'un avait posté une vidéo sur la manière de tenir un bébé ayant la colique. Essaye et vois si ça aide. Si tu peux aller chez le pédiatre demain, demande lui de lui prescrire des gouttes pour son ventre. Beaucoup de bébés passent par là. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça ne dure pas longtemps, mais ça n'aide pas lorsque l'on est à court de sommeil n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Carol.

Kurt laissa échapper un léger soupir, "Tu as raison !". Kurt et Blaine étaient rentrés dans la parentalité comme la plupart des autres parents, en ayant compris que leur vie n'allait plus jamais être la même. Et comme la plupart des nouveaux parents, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Autrement dit, il n'y a rien que l'on aurait pu leur dire pour leur permettre de se préparer complétement à leur nouvelle vie de papas.

"Maman, August est incroyable et nous l'aimons tous les deux plus que nous le pensions possible, mais le fait de s'habituer à cette nouvelle manière de vivre est épuisante. Je me sens coupable de ne pas être au top de ma forme ! Je ne peux pas imaginer être une jeune maman s'occupant d'un nouveau-né ET essayer de récupérer de l'accouchement. Et les gens qui ont des jumeaux ou des triplets ? Mon Dieu, comment font-ils ?" demanda Kurt.

Carol rigola et dit, "Nous faisons tous ce que nous faire. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une bonne chose que Finn soit un bébé si mignon et heureux, parce que s'occuper de lui était beaucoup de travail, comme avec n'importe quel bébé. Kurt ne te laisse pas abattre par ça. Blaine et toi apprenez au fur et à mesure et August est avec vous depuis seulement quelques semaines. Vous subissez une énorme transition dans vos vies. Donnez-vous le temps de vous adaptez.".

"J'essaierai maman, mais la fatigue va-t-elle s'en aller un jour ?" demanda Kurt.

"Votre 'Nouveau normal' sera bientôt en place. Avant que vous ne le sachiez, vous n'allez plus pouvoir vous rappeler de ce qu'était la vie sans ce mignon petit bébé. Crois-moi sur ce point." Dit Carol.

"Ok. Merci. Je t'aime. Je te laisse, je vais aller faire des recherches sur Google," dit Kurt. "Au revoir maman.".

"Au revoir Kurt. Je t'aime aussi. Fais des bisous et des câlins à August et Blaine de ma part. Et essaie de dormir un peu. ".

Carol raccrocha le téléphone et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. "Tout va bien ?" demanda Burt.

"Juste des problèmes relatifs aux nouveaux bébés/nouveaux parents, rien de quoi s'inquiéter." Répondit Carol. "Burt, comment se fait-il que nous soyons si chanceux ?" demanda Carol.

" Nous avons dû faire quelque chose de bien, mon cœur, " dit Burt, enroulant un bras autour de Carol, commençant à se rendormir.

"Je souhaiterai juste que nous vivions plus près," marmonna Carol avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

~oOo~

Kurt descendit les escaliers avec son ordinateur portable dans les mains. "Mets tes protections et ton casque Blaine, parce qu'apparemment, la position du footballeur est la réponse à nos prières," dit Kurt.

"Hein ? Attends, je croyais que je t'avais envoyé au lit. Tu as besoin de repos si tu veux assurer demain, quand je serai en ville," dit Blaine.

"Ouais, bien tu vas devoir assurer en ville pendant que je serai ici aussi, donc maintenant, regarde ça." Dit Kurt, tournant l'écran vers Blaine. "Je viens juste de parler à maman et elle m'a dit que je devrai chercher quels étaient les symptômes de la colique sur Google. Le comportement d'August correspond parfaitement. Ce qui nous amène à Solution A : la position du footballeur. Regarde ça," dit Kurt en démarrant la vidéo. La femme à l'écran positionna un bébé très grincheux à plat ventre sur son avant-bras, tout en tenant la tête du bébé de avec sa main. Tenant le bébé vers elle avec son autre main, elle marchait en lui faisant faire des petits sauts. Presque immédiatement, le bébé cessa de s'agiter. "Magique, n'est-ce pas ?".

"Ce doit être une femme qui chuchote à l'oreille des enfants. Ou une sorcière," répondit un Blaine très fatigué. "Je suis sceptique."

"Eh bien nous ne saurons jamais si nous n'essayons pas. Vas-y essaye.", dit Kurt. Il aida à tourner August de manière à ce qu'il soit positionné comme le bébé dans la vidéo. Blaine commença à le faire rebondir doucement de haut en bas. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent quasiment de suite ! "Yesss !" dit Kurt, le poing en l'air. Quinze minutes plus tard, de petits ronflements s'échappaient du mignon visage, toujours tenu dans la main de son papa. Blaine continua de bercer August quand il monta les escaliers et dans la chambre du bébé. Il déposa doucement le bébé dans son berceau, où il continua à dormir.

"Vite ! Au lit !" plaisanta Kurt alors que Blaine le rejoignait dans le lit. "Dormons tant que nous le pouvons !" Le baby phone, posé sur la table de chevet, laissait entendre la douce respiration d'August et les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Ok, puis-je être honnête ?" demanda Blaine.

"Bien sûr", répondit Kurt.

"S'occuper d'un bébé est épuisant ! Et demain je dois retourner au travail. Et que va-t-il se passer quand tu vas remonter sur les planches dans deux semaines ? Comment allons-nous faire ? Mon Dieu, je crois que nous nous sommes surestimés !".

"Whoa, doucement cow-boy," dit Kurt calmement. "Nous venons juste de subir une énorme transition. Nous apprenons au jour le jour et il est normal que nous soyons fatigués. Très bientôt nous ne pourrons plus nous souvenir d'un moment sans AJ."

"Kurt ?"

"Oui, mon amour ?"

"Est-ce que c'était le discours que t'a tenu Carol au téléphone tout à l'heure ?"

"C'était si évident ?"

"Ouaip. Et Kurt ?"

"Oui Blaine ?"

"Tu viens juste d'appeler August 'AJ'."

"NON !"

"Si tu l'as fait !" rigola Blaine.

"Merde. Je n'étais juré de ne jamais lui donner de surnoms," dit Kurt avec un moue de dégout. "Bon, assez parlé. Embrasse moi and essayons de dormir avant que notre petit réveil commence à pleurer".

"Tout à fait d'accord. Je t'aime Kurt."

"Je t'aime aussi Blaine. Bonne nuit.".

~oOo~

Deux heures plus tard, d'adorables petits bruits de bébé transformés en adorables petits cris de bébé se firent entendre depuis le baby phone. Kurt tendit son bras et baissa le volume afin de ne pas réveiller Blaine. Silencieusement, il se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir pour s'occuper de son fils. Il se sentait déjà plus reposé, confiant et certain de ses capacités de parent.

"Salut, ptit gars, c'est papa. Je vais te changer et te donner à manger, hein ? Ça c'est mon garçon ! AJ, est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ? Quoi ? Seulement quatre mille fois ? Très bien alors, je t'aime ! Pour la quatre mille et unième fois ! Et oui !" roucoula Kurt à son fils.

A l'insu de Kurt, Blaine s'était tourné et avait augmenté le volume du baby phone après son départ. Il avait souri en entendant Kurt appeler le bébé AJ, et en tomba encore plus amoureux quand il entendit son mari lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour la quatre mille et unième fois. Blaine se rendormit, se sentant le plus heureux des hommes.

~oOo~

"Kurt," appela Blaine doucement. Il secoua gentiment l'épaule de son mari et dit, "Kurt, hey, je pars pour ma réunion avec Nancy.".

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement. "Le bébé !" s'exclama-t-il en commençant à se démêler des couvertures pour se lever.

Blaine eut un petit rire. "Il s'est réveillé il y a une heure. Je l'ai changé, nourrit, fait faire son rot et il s'est rendormit sur mon épaule. Il est dans son berceau maintenant, il dort comme une marmotte. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais. Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose à manger pour ce soir ?".

"Mmmm," répondit Kurt, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, "Ce serait bien. Tu sais vers quelle heure tu vas rentrer ?"

"Vers 18 heures je pense. J'ai trois réunions, si j'attrape le train de 16 heures 30 et que je m'arrête pour acheter de quoi dîner, ça devrait le faire. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour aujourd'hui ? Es-tu nerveux ?"

"Nerveux oui. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerai que papa et maman habitent plus près. Mais tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas. Concentre toi sur le prochain best-seller que tu vas publier ! Passe une bonne journée !"

"Toi aussi bébé. Appelle-moi si besoin. En tant que 'nouveau papa', j'ai le droit d'accepter mes appels n'importe quand tu sais ?" expliqua Blaine avec un clin d'œil. Il embrassa le front de Kurt, attrapa son sac, ses clés, sa veste et partit en direction de la gare.

~oOo~

A 18 heures 10 ce soir-là, les clés de Blaine raclèrent dans la serrure tandis qu'il entrait dans la maison des Hummel-Anderson. Il laissa tomber son sac et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine pour y poser leur futur repas mais il s'arrêta net. Le salon était un champ de ruines. Deux paniers de linges occupaient l'intégralité d'un canapé. Cinq biberons vides étaient perchés sur une table. Des jouets, livres et couvertures pour bébé ainsi qu'une pile de couches propres jonchés le sol. Le couffin et la balancelle pour bébé étaient maintenant près de la table basse au lieu de la chambre d'AJ où Blaine les avaient vu pour la dernière fois ce matin. Et au milieu de tout ça, Blaine trouva Kurt, allongé et endormi sur l'autre canapé, avec un AJ dormant à poings fermés sur son torse. Une des couvertures du bébé les couvrait tous les deux. Deux visages angéliques n'ayant pas encore été peints par les Grands Maîtres. Blaine s'agenouilla et caressa les cheveux de son mari. Kurt, légèrement surpris, posa directement ses yeux sur AJ, puis sur Blaine.

"Salut," Dit doucement Kurt. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Presque 18 heures 15. Un peu fatigué ?" Demanda Blaine, le sourire aux lèvres.

"T'as pas idée," répondit Kurt. "Pourrais-tu prendre August et le mettre dans son berceau en essayant de ne pas le réveiller ? Il va probablement dormir une demi-heure de plus." Blaine souleva son fils et Kurt s'assit. "Par l'enfer, regardez-moi cette pièce !" soupira Kurt. Quand Blaine revint de la chambre d'August, les bras en l'air, formant le V de la victoire, Kurt était déjà en train de réordonner le salon, pliant le linge. Blaine enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et le colla contre lui pour un câlin.

"Comment ça a été aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh, bien, je suppose. Je veux dire, nous sommes tous les deux toujours vivants, si ce n'est juste usé de tous ces efforts. La maison est une porcherie. Tu étais au courant que tu ne peux strictement rien faire avec un bébé à la maison ? Alors après tu te dis, 'Quand il fera la sieste, je pourrai faire des millions de trucs.' Sauf que quand il fait une sieste, tu es tellement fatigué que tu en fais une aussi ! Mon Dieu ! C'est tellement frustrant ! Mais après il y a ce petit visage trop mignon et la seule chose que je veux faire, c'est le porter, lui parler ou lui chanter quelque chose. Et avant même que tu t'en rendes compte, la moitié de la journée s'est écoulée !". A peine eut-il fini de parler que Kurt prit une grande inspiration.

Blaine rit et embrassa le front de Kurt. "Tu trouves ça drôle, Blaine ? Tu vas voir quand je vais reprendre mes spectacles dans deux semaines et que TU seras celui qui restera à la maison toute la journée. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Henry Higgins, tu ne perds rien pour attendre," déclara Kurt en citant sa comédie musicale préférée.

"Kurt, vraiment, comment cela puisse être si difficile …" commença Blaine.

"Non, Blaine, non. Tu verras lorsque ce sera ton tour de rester seul à la maison, crois-moi," répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt. "Hey, tu as bien dis que nous avions encore trente minutes de repos, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je dis que nous avons besoin de temps réservé aux papas. T'en penses quoi ?" demanda Blaine en indiquant les escaliers de sa main.

"Hmmm, du temps spécial Papas. Je crois que j'ai presque oublié ce que c'est. Tu veux bien me le rappeler ?" dit Kurt.

"Ce serait avec plaisir," répondit Blaine dans un sourire.

~oOo~

Deux semaines plus tard, Kurt rentra chez lui à 11 heures, après son spectacle du samedi soir. Lui aussi, fit son chemin vers le salon, pour y trouver un bazar sans nom. Blaine dormait sur le fauteuil, tandis qu'AJ somnolait sur son épaule.

Kurt sourit et secoua gentiment l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine se réveilla, regarda Kurt, penaud, et chuchota, "Salut ! Pour la petite histoire, il faut que tu saches que Kurt Hummel-Anderson avait complètement et totalement raison dans son affirmation selon laquelle, et je cite, 'on ne peut strictement rien faire' lorsque un bébé est présent. Moi, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, j'approuve."

"C'est à ce genre de moment que je pourrai dire 'J'te l'avais dit !', et me sentir totalement en droit de le faire, mais je pense que le bon joueur que je suis va s'abstenir, pour prouver ma bonne foi et tout ça," dit Kurt en souriant. "Allez, donne-moi ce ptit poulet, que je le couche dans sa chambre.". Kurt souleva son fils et commença à marcher vers les escaliers.

"Kurt, je ne plaisante pas. J'étais sûr que j'allais pouvoir écrire pendant qu'AJ dormirait, mais j'étais si fatigué, que je me suis endormi sur le clavier ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé …"

"Je sais, bébé, je sais," répondit Kurt à Blaine en montant les escaliers. "Je suis passé par là, j'ai quatorze tee-shirts de grands couturiers tachés de régurgitations qui le prouve. Viens. Il est l'heure de se coucher pour nous tous.".

**C'est tout pour le chapitre 3 ! Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Faites-le moi savoir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: GirlFromTheWest

**Titre Original** : Daddies

**Titre en Français** : Papas

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Famille/humour

**Couple** : Kurt Hummel / Blaine Anderson

**DISCLAMER** : l'Histoire appartient à GirlFromTheWest. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms et surnoms anglais des personnages.

Voilà le chapitre 4! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais il a fait super chaud cette semaine et j'ai préféré allez à la piscine :m (shame on me ! :o) De plus, j'ai commencé le code donc je perds quelques précieuses heures de travail.

Pour répondre à certaines questions,

. Je n'est pas vraiment de rythme de parution, mis à part que je m'imposerai un minimum de 1 chapitre par semaine. (Et par rapport à cela je ne sais même pas si il y aura un chapitre la semaine prochaine car je ne serai pas la du week-end :/ (Vive les fêtes de la madeleine ! :p)).

. Pour ce qui concerne le prénom du bébé, je ne l'ai pas choisi. C'est GirlFromTheWest, l'auteur de cette histoire qui l'a fait, je ne pourrai donc pas vous donner de quelconques explications, désolé (:

. ... Vous avez eu vent de la nouvelle ? Cory Monteith, l'acteur de Glee interprétant le rôle de Finn est décédé la nuit dernière... Ca a été un vrai choc quand je l'ai su ... Alors bien sûr, toutes mes condoléances à sa famille, aux proches, à Lea et à nous, les fans.

**Sur cette note tragique, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Une incroyable année plus tard**

~oOo~

Blaine revenait du jardin après avoir bricolé quelque peu, et trouva Kurt dans la cuisine, le téléphone à l'oreille ainsi qu'AJ dans sa chaise haute, à deux doigts de piquer une colère. Kurt lui indiqua rapidement AJ de la main en lui demandant silencieusement de s'en occuper.

"La sale de réception, oui, pour le samedi 15 septembre. C'est bon ? Parfait. Oui, oui, Hummel-Anderson. Oui. Merci de votre aide. Au revoir."

"Hey bébé, c'était quoi cet appel ?" demanda Blaine.

"Salut ! Ca, mon cher Blaine, c'était le bureau des réservations de l'hôtel proche du théâtre. J'ai réservé la grande salle de réception pour le premier anniversaire d'August. N'est-ce pas fantastique ?", expliqua Kurt ravi à l'idée d'offrir à son fils la plus belle première fête d'anniversaire de tout New-York.

"Une salle de réception Kurt ? Tu es vraiment sûr que nous ayons besoin de quelque chose d'aussi grand ? Ça me parait beaucoup trop pour …"

"Eh bien j'ai énormément de 'beaucoup trop' de prévu pour cette fête, Blaine" répondit Kurt légèrement agacé.

Blaine sentit que la conversation pouvait rapidement dégénérer donc il choisit avec soin les mots de sa prochaine question, espérant que Kurt ne se sentirai pas offusqué. "Dis-moi ce que tu as prévu, mon cœur.".

"Alors," commença Kurt, joignant ses deux mains et oubliant son attitude défensive, "J'ai réservé trois clowns, qui sont aussi magiciens. Je suis sur la liste d'attente d'un gars qui amène des poneys et des moutons aux anniversaires d'enfants. J'ai aussi engagé un artiste pour les maquiller et nous avons une plage horaire réservée au magasin où tu fabriques ta propre glace. J'ai du mal à me décider sur le gâteau. Il y a trois couches, donc nous pouvons varier les saveurs. Ou alors des cupcakes. Les cupcakes, c'est mignon pour une fête d'enfant, non ? Je dois encore commander les invitations à l'imprimeur lundi et les petits sacs que l'on donne aux invités vont être faits par la nouvelle boutique de cadeaux du village. Ça va être une journée magique qu'AJ n'oubliera jamais," dit Kurt avec un soupir.

"Kurt, il va oublier tout ça," déclara doucement Blaine.

"Quoi ? Qu'essayes-tu de …" bafouilla Kurt.

"Kurt, de quoi te souviens-tu de ton premier anniversaire ?" Blaine asked.

"Eh bien, il y avait un gâteau avec une seule bougie, je portais une chemise Cookie Monster et il y avait des ballons rouges," répondit Kurt.

"N'oublies pas que ta mère portais ce tee-shirt à rayures jaunes et vertes et que ton père avait une casquette de l'équipe de baseball d'Ohio," ajouta Blaine.

"Attends, comment tu …" demanda Kurt.

"Bébé, tu te rappelles de toutes ces choses à cause de la photo qui est accrochée dans l'entrée de la maison en Ohio. Tu n'as pas de réels souvenirs de la fête car personnes ne se rappelle de son premier anniversaire." Dit gentiment Blaine.

"Bien ce n'est pas grave," déclara Kurt, manifestement blessé, "August va avoir une fête d'anniversaire digne d'un prince. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des coups de fils à passer." Kurt se tourna et se dirigea vers son bureau, à la fin du couloir. Portant AJ, Blaine suivi son mari et entama une discussion qui, il le savait, allait finir en dispute.

"Kurt, chéri, te rappelles-tu de ce pacte que nous avions fait, de toujours s'occuper l'un de l'autre, spécialement lorsque l'on perd un peu le contrôle ? Comme par exemple quand je suis plongé dans mon écriture, que je perds la notion du temps et que j'en oublie de manger, de dormir ou même de me doucher. Ou comme quand tu prends les choses, comme les fêtes, un petit peu trop à cœur ? Tu te rappelles que nous nous sommes juré qu'il fallait qu'au moins l'un de nous deux soit toujours sain d'esprit ?" demanda prudemment Blaine.

"Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Blaine," dit Kurt avec plus de venin dans sa voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, "que j'en fais trop ? Qu'essayer de rendre le premier anniversaire de notre fils spécial est une mauvaise chose ?".

"Nooon, je ne suis pas en train de critique tes intentions ou tes idées. Je suis demande juste si la première fête d'August doit obligatoirement rivaliser avec les mariages," dit Blaine. "Ne pourrait-on pas organiser une fête un peu plus simple, ici, à la maison ? Il fait encore beau en septembre. On pourrait faire un barbecue, avec des gâteaux, des glaces, ce genre de choses."

"On pourrait organiser ? Viens-tu de dire on pourrait ? C'est tellement typique de ta part Blaine. Tu penses que tout va s'organiser tout seul ? Tu crois qu'il y a des petites fées des fêtes d'anniversaires qui vont arriver et planifié d'un geste de baguette magique ?" demanda Kurt, haussant la voix.

Blaine s'arrêta, pencha sa tête sur la côté et hésita à faire un blague sur les fées de fêtes, mais sagement, il s'abstint, voulant protéger certaines parties de son anatomie.

"Bien sûr que non Kurt. C'est juste que …". Kurt se leva de son bureau et évita Blaine. "… Nous y voilà," chuchota Blaine alors que son mari grimpait déjà les marches de l'escalier. Si Blaine se demandait encore si il était énervé ou pas, le lourd claquement de la porte de leur chambre répondit à sa question. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, il fallait mieux laisser à Kurt le temps de se calmer. Ils seraient alors en mesure d'avoir une conversation entre adultes responsables plus tard. Blaine déambula dans la cuisine et prépara le déjeuner pour son fils et lui. Kurt redescendrait dans peu de temps Blaine en été sûr.

~oOo~

Deux heures plus tard, AJ et Blaine jouaient avec des animaux en peluche sur le sol du salon. Soudain, AJ frotta ses yeux de ses petites mains de bébé, le signal pour "Je-suis-prêt-pour-ma-sieste". Blaine le souleva, le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea dans son berceau. Après quelques caresses sur le dos et une berceuse, AJ rejoignit le Pays des Rêves. Blaine soupira, il savait que maintenant, il allait devoir faire face à Kurt et que la conversation serait loin d'être simple.

Blaine trouva Kurt endormi dans leur lit, roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Il s'allongea lui aussi et posa son bras autour de Kurt. Kurt s'agita, regarda Blaine puis se rappela que leurs derniers mots avaient causés des tensions.

"Hey, on peut parler ?" demanda Blaine.

"De quoi tu veux parler ? Tu penses que je suis fou et je pense que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles lorsqu'il s'agit d'organiser des événements. Fin de l'histoire." Dit Kurt, tournant son dos à Blaine.

"Evénement. C'est exactement ça, Kurt. Tu assimiles la fête d'anniversaire d'AJ à un événement. Il va avoir un an. Les enfants d'un an n'ont pas besoin d'événement, ils ont juste besoin de leurs familles et leurs amis, des gens qui sont et seront toujours importants dans leurs vies," résonna Blaine

"Donc, tu es en train de me dire que les centaines de personnes du théâtre, depuis le directeur jusqu'aux souffleurs, qui veulent quotidiennement voir des photos ou avoir des nouvelles d'August, qui demandent s'il grandit correctement et combien de dents il a, ne sont pas invités à son premier anniversaire ? Puis après il y a les voisins, les amis et notre famille en Ohio. Et n'oublie pas le comité de la troupe de théâtre, le conseil d'administration de la bibliothèque, et les trois autres comités auxquels je siège. Les gens s'attendent à être invités Blaine et je ne me sens pas de les décevoir," fit Kurt, sonnant un peu plus rationnel.

Blaine comprit immédiatement le dilemme de Kurt. Kurt Hummel-Anderson était le meilleur ami de tout le monde. Il travaillait très dur pour que chacune des personnes qu'il rencontrait se sente importante et à l'aise. Une fois, Kurt avait dit que son désir le plus cher, était que de faire sentir à chacun qu'il était accepté, et lui faire oublier cette horrible période qu'est le lycée, où Kurt s'était toujours senti hors du moule.

Blaine se rappela de la fois où il avait conduit jusqu'à la ville pour venir chercher Kurt au théâtre, un week-end. Il avait demandait à une femme si elle savait où était Kurt. Quand elle avait reconnu Blaine grâce à la photo dans la loge de Kurt, son visage s'était illuminé. Dans un anglais approximatif, elle avait expliqué encore et encore, au combien merveilleux Kurt était et pourquoi il était le meilleur acteur de la production. "Mr. Kurt" était clairement adoré. Plus tard, lorsque Blaine avait voulu avoir des informations sur cette dame, Kurt lui avait répondu "Oh, c'était surement Silvia. Elle vient juste d'arriver de Colombie et elle travaille au service d'entretien. Elle est très gentille et elle me laisse toujours des petits mots gentils sur le miroir de ma loge avant que je rentre en scène comme 'Bonne chance !' et j'en passe. Des fois, on s'assoit tous les deux autour d'un café quand son service se finit tard et que je commence tôt.".

"Mon Dieu comme je t'aime," chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt

"Super. Tu es passé de 'J'ai épousé un cinglé' à 'J'ai la tête sur les épaules' en trente secondes chrono ? C'est quoi ton problème Blaine ?" demanda Kurt, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Blaine.

"Je viens juste de réaliser pourquoi c'est si important pour toi. J'ai compris. Mais ne pourrait-on pas reconsidérer la chose dans la perspective du bien-être de notre fils ? " demanda Blaine. "Nous avons beaucoup parlé de ce que nous voulions pour AJ : une famille aimante, de l'acceptation, du soutien, et toutes ces incroyables expériences. Je pense que c'est ce que tous les parents veulent pour leurs enfants," fit Blaine.

"Je suis d'accord," répondit Kurt.

"Mais voici le problème. Nous allons devoir être très prudent, car nous ne sommes pas une famille ordinaire et je ne dis pas ça dans le sens 'AJ a deux papas'. Ta carrière est en train de faire une ascension fulgurante à Broadway. Les gens commencent à te reconnaître dans la rue et même si nous n'avons pas encore franchi le stade des 'célébrités', ça arrive." Dit Blaine. "Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper sur ça. J'ai un peu plus d'anonymat dans ma vie, car à pars si quelqu'un étudie mon horrible gueule sur les couvertures de mes livres, personne dans le monde ne saura jamais qui je suis," continua-t-il.

"Je ne trouve pas que ta gueule est laide," chuchota Kurt en embrassant Blaine doucement.

"Le truc c'est que," continua Blaine, "si nous commençons à trop en faire dans la vie d'AJ, il risque de devenir l'un de ces enfants de stars, qui non aucune conscience de la réalité. Est-ce que tu as vu l'émission 'My Sweet Sixteen' sur MTV ? Mon Dieu, je ne pense pas que nous voulons créer un monstre pareil. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que nous voulons qu'AJ est plus une enfance comme la nôtre et pas celle d'un enfant d'une riche famille Hollywoodienne.".

Kurt resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes et dit, "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si intelligent Blaine Hummel-Anderson ?"

"Je traine avec toi depuis un petit moment, j'ai appris du meilleur," répondit Blaine, souriant à Kurt.

"Ok. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être allée trop loin. C'est juste que je suis toujours excité par ce genre de choses. Merci de m'avoir ramené sur Terre," fit Kurt.

"Hey, c'est tout l'intérêt du pacte tu sais. L'un d'entre nous dois rester sain d'esprit et compagnie," dit Blaine. "Et puis, si tu ne réussis pas à Broadway, tu ferais un putain d'organisateur évènementiel !"

"Ça c'est vrai," répondit Kurt. "Allez, il faut transformer cette et la rendre spéciale, mais a un niveau plus personnel. Tu es prêt à m'aider ?"

"J'adorerai," fit Blaine.

~oOo~

Le 15 septembre est un parfait premier jour d'automne. Le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait. L'ai était plus frai que les derniers jour d'été. AJ Hummel-Anderson se réveilla au son de la voix de ses papas, chantant 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. Il ouvrit les yeux, sourit, frappa dans ses mains et dit, "Dadadadada".

Kurt sortit son fils du berceau et dit, "Oh, regarde combine il est heureux, et si tôt le matin ! Ce n'est manifestement pas ton enfant Blaine."

"Je ne vais même pas essayer de te contredire," fit Blaine.

Après avoir petit déjeuner et s'être lavée, la famille se mit à préparer la fête d'AJ, qui aurait lieu plus tard cet après-midi, dans leur jardin. Les invités étaient Mamie et Papi Hummel, Tonton Finn, Tata Rachel et leur fille qui était née six mois après AJ, Tatie Millie, les voisins, les amis du théâtre et l'agent et l'éditeur de Blaine. Patsy, une voisine du quartier, avait volontiers offert son aide à Kurt pour préparer la nourriture tandis que Blaine s'en allait en direction de l'aéroport pour y récupérer des wagons de Hummel et Hudson. Le fils de Patsy, âgé de douze ans était venu pour s'occuper d'AJ pendant que sa mère et Kurt remplissaient les plateaux, finissaient la vaisselle, et amenaient le gâteau d'anniversaire dehors.

Une heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix du père de Kurt éclata, "Où est-il ? Où est mon petit AJ ?". En entendant son prénom, AJ tourna la tête et eut un aperçu de Burt. Un large sourire pris place sur le visage du garçonnet. Il tendit ses bras vers le ciel avec un petit rire, quémandant à son grand-père de le porter, ce que Burt fit immédiatement. Tous les deux au paradis.

Les invites commencèrent à arriver et bientôt la fête fût en plein essor. Rachel avait accaparé le producteur de la pièce de Kurt, lui fournissant l'intégral de sa vie en mode comédie musicale. Kurt envoya Blaine à la rescousse de ce pauvre homme, qui semblait un petit peu choqué. Blaine appréciait grandement que tous les deux puissent se présenter leurs différents univers. Famille, amis se mêlaient ensemble, participaient à des conversations animées et se racontaient des histoires sur les deux hommes et AJ. A 16 heures, Kurt rassembla tout le monde sur la terrasse, où trônait sur la table un gâteau décoré avec des clowns, des ballons et le prénom du garçon auquel l'on fêtait l'anniversaire. AJ, assit sur sa chaise haute, frappait joyeusement des mains sur le plateau. Blaine sortit sa guitare et remercia tout le monde d'être venu et de porter tant d'amour à AJ. Il expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas juste chanter une chanson pour l'anniversaire de son fils, mais pour la fabuleuse année qu'ils avaient passé en tant que famille. La foule se tut, Blaine commença à pincer les cordes de son instrument et chanta.

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one_

_And we've just begun, I think I'm gonna have a son_

_He will be like you and me, as free as a dove_

_Conceived in love, the sun is gonna shine above_

_And even though we ain't got money_

_I'm so in love with you honey_

_Everything will bring a chain of love_

_And in the mornin' when I rise_

_Bring a tear of joy to my eyes_

_And tell me everything's gonna be all right_

_Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind,_

_And a little boy is mine._

_Now I see a family where there once was none, now we've just begun,_

_Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun._

_And even though we ain't got money_

_I'm so in love with you honey_

_Everything will bring a chain of love_

_And in the mornin' when I rise_

_Bring a tear of joy to my eyes_

_And tell me everything's gonna be all right_

_Love a guy who holds the world in a paper cup_

_Drink it up, love him and he'll bring you luck_

_And if you find he helps your mind, better take him home_

_Don't you live alone, try to earn what lovers own_

_And even though we ain't got money_

_I'm so in love with you honey_

_Everything bring a chain of love_

_And in the mornin' when I rise_

_Bring a tear of joy to my eyes_

_And tell me everything's gonna be all right_

Pas un seul oeil n'avait pas pleuré.

~oOo~

Plus tard cette nuit-là, quand tous les Hummel et Hudson eurent été étreints, embrassés et prêts pour dormir, Blaine et Kurt finissaient la vaisselle dans la cuisine. La lumière était faible et une douce musique s'échappait de la chaîne hi-fi.

"C'était la meilleure des fêtes d'anniversaire !" dit Kurt, essuyant un plateau et le rangeant dans le placard. "Je suis si heureux que tu m'ai rappelé à l'ordre et que nous soyons restés à la maison. Est-ce le moment où je suis supposé dire 'Tu avais raison et j'avais tort' ?"

"C'était une fête formidable ! Je pense que tout le monde s'est amusé. C'est tellement bon d'être entouré de personnes qui nous aiment et nous soutiennent. Nous sommes chanceux. Et non, tu n'as pas à me dire que j'avais raison !" répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Eh bien, que dirais-tu si à la place, j'ai disais que tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux de la planète et que je ne pensais même pas qu'il était possible de t'aimer autant que je le fais," dit Kurt, enlaçant Blaine au milieu de la cuisine. "Vraiment Blaine, cette chanson que tu as chanté ce soir n'aurai pas pu être plus parfaite. Je suis content que maman ait eu la présence d'esprit de l'enregistrer. On la jouera tous les ans, à l'anniversaire d'AJ.".

"C'est une excellente idée, Kurt. J'avais juste besoin de faire comprendre à quel point cette année a été précieuse pour moi. Chaque jour un peu mieux et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour à ça à toi et AJ," fit Blaine en se penchant pour embrasser Kurt.

"Hey, il y a des chambres pour ça !" dit Finn en entrant dans la cuisine dans son pyjama. "Vous avez des céréales ou des reste du gâteau ? Je meurs de faim.".

"Nous avons une chambre Finn, elle est ici, dans NOTRE maison," répondit Kurt en reprenant son style railleur fraternel. "Tu vois, quand tu es un adulte et que tu as ta propre maison, tu peux le faire dans la pièce que tu veux !"

"Attendez," demanda Finn, "Vous l'avez déjà fait …"

"Je ne partagerai pas ça avec toi Finn," répondit Kurt alors que Blaine étouffait un rire. "Les céréales sont dans la placard au-dessus de la cuisinière. Le gâteau est dans le frigo. Mange autant que tu veux. C'est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changent jamais."

"Merci les mecs. Merci de nous avoir invité aussi. C'était vraiment très agréable d'être de nouveau tous ensembles, vous savez ? Vous nous manquez beaucoup les gars," dit Finn.

"Vous nous manquez tous aussi, Finn" dit Kurt, sincère. "Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir avec nous pour toute la semaine. Nous avons tellement de choses amusantes à faire ! Blaine, prêt à aller au lit ?"

"Je suis juste derrière toi, bébé. Je suis épuisé," fit Blaine. "Bonne nuit Finn."

"Bonne nuit Blaine, Bonne nuit Kurt. Hey, si j'ai faim cette nuit …"

"Mange ce que tu pourras trouver Finn," dit Kurt. "Honnêtement, ça ne t'as jamais arrêté avant."

"Merci, frère. Je t'en dois une. Je t'aime !" fit Finn.

"Je retiens ! Bonne nuit Finn. Je t'aime aussi," répondit Kurt tandis que Blaine et lui allèrent jeter un œil à AJ avant d'aller dormir.

~oOo~

**C'est tout pour le chapitre 4 ! Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Faites-le moi savoir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur **: GirlFromTheWest

**Titre Original** : Daddies

**Titre en Français** : Papas

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Famille/humour

**Couple** : Kurt Hummel / Blaine Anderson

**DISCLAMER** : l'Histoire appartient à GirlFromTheWest. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Pour faire court, une review de l'un ou l'une (je crois que c'est une :m) d'entre vous m'a remotivé pour traduire ce chapitre ... Mais le voilà !**

** Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Une incroyable année plus tard**

Quand Kurt rentra à la maison après son spectacle vendredi soir, il fût surpris de voir Blaine encore réveillé à l'attendre. "Hey bébé, pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché ? Tu n'avais pas à m'attendre ! Comment tu vas ?" dit Kurt.

"Salut Kurt, je vais bien. Comment c'était le spectacle ?" fit Blaine, la fatigue clairement présente dans sa voix.

"Tout c'est bien passé, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu ailles bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"On doit parler," répondit Blaine, frottant ses doigts sur son front. Immédiatement, Kurt lâcha son sac et s'assit à côté de Blaine sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ?" demanda Kurt.

"En fait, le problème c'est qu'il est pratiquement impossible pour moi de travailler à la maison. Avec toi qui travaille de plus en plus, je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps d'écrire et en même temps, m'occuper d'AJ. J'étais sûr que nous pouvions y arriver, mais pour écrire j'ai besoin de m'enfermer sans être interrompu. Une heure ou deux ici ne me permet pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je m'en sens vraiment coupable ! AJ grandit vite et ça me tue de passer à côté de ces moments, mais j'ai un contrat. Peut-être une fois le livre terminé, je pourrai prendre des petites vacances mais ça n'aide pas pour la situation actuelle," expliqua Blaine.

"Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. AJ est très chanceux de t'avoir à la maison. Je suis désolé que les choses aient dérapés. Tu es complètement sous pression en ce moment, donc peut-être quelques jours de congés et resté à la maison avec notre petit garçon ? Ça pourrait être comme ..."

"Kurt, non. A ce stade de ta carrière, tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout lâcher ! C'est important que tu travailles dur et que tu fasses un nom. Je suis désolé de me plaindre c'est juste que je suis tout le temps crevé. Je pourrai travailler la nuit pendant qu'AJ est dans son lit et me levé plus tôt le matin me permettrai de m'avancer. Ça me semble faisable !"

"Blaine, arrête. Tout d'abord, tu ressembles à un zombi lorsque tu n'as pas eu assez d'heures de sommeil donc rien que pour cette raison je suis obligé de refuser. Et, malheureusement, tu as raison à propos de ce qui arrivera si je laisse tomber le théâtre. Il doit bien y avoir un compromis. J'en ai déjà parlé et je sais que tu es contre, mais que pense tu de l'idée d'engager une nounou ?" demanda Kurt.

"Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser AJ à quelqu'un d'autre ; je ne changerai pas d'avis, Kurt" dit Blaine.

"Et, si tu ne le quittais pas ? Tu pourrais travailler à la maison, dans ton bureau et la nounou sera là avec AJ avec pour ordre de ne te déranger qu'en cas d'urgences. Tu pourrais déjeuner avec lui tous les jours. Bon sang, tu pourrais même faire une pause le temps de le coucher pour sa sieste ! Je pense que c'est la meilleure des solutions," dit Kurt. Blaine se tue pendant qu'il réfléchissait à l'idée de Kurt.

"Je pense que cette idée mérite qu'on y réfléchisse un peu," répondit Blaine. "Je ne serais pas vraiment parti donc si AJ avait besoin je serais là. Nous devons trouver quelqu'un en qui nous ayons réellement confiance. Je ne veux pas le laisser avec n'importe qui."

"Bien sûr," fit Kurt.

"Alors, je pense que nous sommes d'accord," dit Blaine. "Où est-ce que l'on trouve une nounou ? Est-ce trop d'espérer que Mary Poppins soit libre ?"

"Sans blaguer, elle aurait été parfaite !" dit Kurt. "Je ne travaille pas demain, donc je vais pouvoir me renseigner sur le sujet. J'appellerai Charlotte pour voir ce qu'elle sait. Ces bibliothécaires sont des puits sans fond de connaissance," expliqua Kurt dans un rire. "N'oublie pas que nous dînons avec Charlotte et Tim demain. Soirée ciné et c'est Tim qui choisit alors prépares-toi au pire."

"Mon Dieu," gémis Blaine. "Quand tu téléphonera à Charlotte, essaye de voir si elle peut l'influencer. Je te jure, si nous devons encore regarder Arnold dans un des Terminator, je vais m'évanouir."

Kurt rit et monta les escaliers pour jeter un œil à AJ. Il s'arrêta au milieu et regarda Blaine. "Tu me rejoint dans 5 minutes ?" dit-il avec ce sourire sexy qui rendait Blaine fou. Celui-ci sauta hors du canapé.

"Transforme ça en 5 secondes et c'est partit," répondit Blaine en sprintant dans les escaliers.

~oOo~

"Ok, est-ce qu'on a tout pour cette semaine ? J'ai l'impression que nous oublions quelque chose," dit Kurt en poussant son caddie dans la plus courte file d'attente.

"Vu que nous avons assez à manger pour nourrir une famille de huit, j'espère pas," répondit Blaine, remarquant qu'AJ commencer à s'agiter à force d'être resté confiné trop longtemps dans le siège du caddie. Blaine prit leur fils, qui était bien heureux d'être dans les bras d'un de ses papas.

"La queue est super longue aujourd'hui." Remarqua Kurt. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tout le monde organise une fête ce week-end ou quoi ?"

"Super Bowl, Kurt."

²"Quoi ? Oh ! C'est vrai. J'aurai du m'en douter." Dit Kurt en survolant du regard les caddies aux alentours. Chacun contenait des grillades, des packs de bière et des chips. "L'encas des champions !" pensa-t-il. "Oh mon Dieu, tu ne penses pas que Tim va choisir le SuperBowl pour notre soirée ciné n'est-ce pas ?"

"En fait, ça ne me dérangerais pas," dit Blaine, "mais pour ton bonheur et la paix de ton esprit, j'espère que nous n'allons pas regarder du football. En plus je ne vois pas Charlotte faire ça."

Blaine attrapa le regard de son fils et vit un énorme sourire apparaître sur le visage du garçonnet de deux ans. AJ tapota l'épaule de Blaine et souri. "Pa-pa, non !" il babillia.

"Nous y voilà !" dit Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt. "Tiens-toi prêt !"

"Papa !" s'écria AJ, tendant les bras vers Kurt. Kurt le souleva et pris son fils dans ses bras. AJ tapota l'épaule de Kurt et dit "Pa-pa, non !" puis se tourna vers Blaine, lançant ses bras en avant et criant, "Papa !". C'était le petit jeu d'AJ. Pendant que certains enfants jouent à 'Qui-est là ? C'est moi !' ou à 'Mais qui a piqué mon nez ?', AJ avait créé un jeu où il passait entre les bras de ses pères, tout en rigolant à plein poumons tout le long.

"Il faut vraiment que ces files avancent un peu plus vite," dit Kurt, regardant sa montre. "Nous devons être au dîner à 17h30."

La dame devant eux se tourna et sourit. "Si vous êtes pressés, vous pouvez passer devant moi ça ne me dérange pas," dit-elle.

"Oh, non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas… non ! Je veux dire, c'est très généreux de votre part, mais nous pouvons attendre. Désolé," dit Kurt, le visage rouge de honte, "Juste un moment d'impatience."

"Hey, je peux comprendre que vous soyez pressés. Peut-être devrions-nous avertir le manager de ces horriblement longues files d'attente. Excusez-moi," fit la femme à l'employé, "pouvez-vous appeler votre supérieur ?". Le caissier sourit et décrocha le téléphone afin de passer l'appel.

"Mr. Raulthander en caisse numéro cinq s'il vous plait, Mr. Raulthander en caisse numéro cinq." Kurt et Blaine se sourirent, sachant pertinemment que leur très proche ami avec qui ils dînaient ce soir serait amusé de les voir ici.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?" dit un homme grand et bien bâti tout arrivant devant la caisse. "Annika !" cria-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut la blonde. Il l'a serra immédiatement contre lui pour un énorme câlin et demanda, "Quand es-tu rentrée ?"

"Hier soir. Je me suis porter volontaire pour aller faire quelques courses pour ma mère mais ces gentlemen et moi discutions du temps horriblement long que nous avions à attendre, donc j'ai pensé que nous devrions appeler le grand chef !" Tim Raulthander se tourna pour voir de qui Annika parlait quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et pour la deuxième fois il cria. "Kurt ! Blaine ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Alors comme ça, vous avez rencontré Annika ?" Les quatre adultes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. AJ les rejoignit, frappant des mains pour faire bonne mesure.

Kurt tendit sa main vers Annika et dit, "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Kurt et voici mon mari Blaine et notre fils AJ." Annika sourit et ouvrit ses bras vers AJ, qui regarda ses papas, sourit comme un fou et alla directement dans ses bras. Blaine resta là, les bras ballants, choqué.

"Il ne fait jamais ça. Jamais," constata Blaine. "Vous devez être magique !"

"Annika est comme un aimant à enfants. Elle a grandi dans la maison à côté de chez nous et a été notre baby-sitter jusqu'à que la NorthWestern University la kidnappe. Quand Drew et Joey étaient petits, et qu'ils n'étaient pas sages, tout ce que nous avions à dire c'était 'Si vous ne vous calmez pas, Annika ne reviendra plus jamais vous garder' et ils arrêtaient peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle a des super pouvoirs !" expliqua Tim.

"Pourquoi ne vous joindriez pas à nous pour le dîner de ce soir ?" suggéra Blaine à Annika. "Nous nous rendons chez Tim et Charlotte vers 17h30. Ce serai chouette de vous avoir avec nous !"

"Ça me parait cool ! J'y serai !" répondit Annika.

~oOo~

"Ok, c'était la meilleure soirée ciné que nous ayons eu depuis longtemps ! Annika est hilarante ! Ses histoire sur sa vie en France étaient trop drôles !" s'exclama Kurt.

"Elle semble vraiment être une bonne personne", dit Blaine, "et tu la vue avec August ? Il l'adore et elle a l'air si naturelle avec …"

Blaine s'arrêta de parler et regarda Kurt. "Tu penses à ce que je penses ?" demanda Kurt.

"Je crois que oui, Mr Hummel-Anderson ! Elle serait parfaite !"

"Et elle a dit que ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans sa vie en ce moment."

"Et AJ l'adore. On pourrait lui mettre une voiture à disposition comme ça elle pourrait les conduire au parc et au zoo. Blaine, ce pourrait exactement ce que l'on cherchait !" fit Kurt.

"Je lui passerai un coup de fil dans la matinée !" dit Blaine, qui semblait optimiste pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

~oOo~

Annika accepta de rencontrer la famille Hummel-Anderson et discuter de la possibilité d'un emploi en tant que nounou. Kurt et Blaine étaient prêt à lui offrir un salaire défiant toute concurrence, les soins de santé, l'utilisation d'une voiture (même lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas) et une invitation permanente à voyager avec la famille si elle le désirait.

La sonnette retentit quelques minutes avant 15h. Kurt alla ouvrir et mena Annika dans le salon. Quand AJ apperçut sa nouvelle amie, il se mit sur ses pieds, commença à courir et à hurler, "Anni ici ! Anni ici !". Il s'écrasa contre ses jambes avec un bruit ressemblant à "ouf" et Annika le souleva avec un rire.

"Salut, bonhomme," dit-elle à AJ, tout en le faisant tourner et lui fit un câlin.

"Viens ici Anni !" fit AJ, se tortillant pour atteindre le sol. Il prit la main de la fille et s'avança vers les escaliers. "Tu vois ma chambre !" dit-il. Anni suivi son jeune ami et Kurt et Blaine pouvaient entendre August présenter Anni à ses jouets, son doudou préféré et les livres sur l'étagère. Quelques minutes plus tard ils descendirent, main dans la main, avec AJ rappelant à Anni de "… faire attention. Les marches sont dangereuses,"

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous installés dans les chaises et canapés du salon, les adultes discutèrent des détails pendant AJ lisait un livre sur les pingouins. De temps en temps, il interrompait la conversation pour montrer que les pingouins avaient des pieds, ou annoncer que les pingouins étaient noir et blanc et que parfois ils sont petits. Au bout d'une heure, il avait été décidé qu'Annika serait la nounou d'AJ quatre jours par semaine, de 8 heures jusqu'à 16 heures. Elle serait chargée de la toilette du matin, du petit déjeuner, de jouer avec AJ et de l'emmener au parc et au zoo. Elle le garderait heureux et occupé comme ça Blaine pourrait se concentrer sur ses écrits.

Annika pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un bon arrangement. Même si il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'AJ ait son Bac, elle resterait employé par la famille pendant au moins un an. Après avoir accepté et signé un contrat, rempli tous les papiers nécessaires pour les impôts et les documents d'assurance, Annika devînt officiellement la nounou des Hummel-Anderson.

Annika était prête pour commencer à travailler lundi. Elle fit un câlin d'au revoir à tout le monde et leur dit qu'elle les verrait dans trois jours. Blaine s'adossa contre la porte fermée, avec un sourire satisfait plaqué sur son visage. "Kurt," dit-il, "je pense réellement que ça va bien ce passer."

"Moi aussi chéri ! Que dis-tu d'aller au restaurant ? Tu sais, pour célébrer,"

"Je pense que tu pourrais trouver n'importe quoi à célébrer juste pour ne pas avoir à faire à manger !"

Kurt sourit, prétendant d'ignorer Blaine. "Pourquoi n'irait-on pas à L'Onion ? Ça fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés. En plus, Robert, le mignon serveur meurt d'impatience de voir des photos d'August."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'emmène dîner sous prétexte de célébrer le fait que nous ayons trouvé une nounou pour AJ, alors qu'en fait, tu veux juste utiliser des photos de bébé pour flirter avec un serveur !"

"C'est plutôt bien résumé ! Je vais me préparer. On part dans vingt minutes ?"

"D'accord."

~oOo~

"Anni, où papa ?" demanda AJ alors que les deux finissaient une partie de les-peluches-se-poursuivent-à-travers-la-chambre.

"Il travaille, mon poussin. Il écrit ses livres. Tu es prêt pour un petit goûter ?"

AJ se hissa sur ses pieds et annonça "Je vais le chercher !" et il se tourna vers le couloir pour se diriger vers le bureau de Blaine.

"Whoa, doucement, papa travaille alors on va le laisser tranquille, ok ?" expliqua Annika, se levant et suivant AJ.

"C'est bon, papa besoin câlins. PAAAAAPA ! T'ES OUUUUUUUU ?" appela AJ en commençant à courir vers la pièce convoitée.

"Oh non, tu n'y vas pas !" fit Annika. Pour essayer de distraire le petit garçon, elle souffla sur son ventre faisant un grand bruit.

"LACHE MOI !" hurla AJ avec la détermination d'un enfant de deux ans en mission. A ce moment, la porte du bureau de Blaine s'ouvrit.

"Hey fils, qu'est-ce ce qui ce passe ?" demanda-t-il. AJ s'enfuit des bras d'Annika et courût vers son père.

"Papa ! Tu me manques !" il cria.

"Tu me manques aussi August. Comment c'est passé ta matinée ? Tu t'amuses bien avec Anni ?"

"Oui papa, Anni est mon amie !" fit AJ, courant vers elle en frappant des mains.

"Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Ok, papa va retourner travailler maintenant. Je te vois à midi !"

"Bye bye papa !"

"Bye bye mon bébé."

~oOo~

"Annika, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire à manger pour moi. Je peux le faire," fit Blaine alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine à midi.

"Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas de manger ce que la petite crapule et moi mangeons, ce n'est vraiment rien."

"En parlant de la petite crapule, où est-elle ?"

"Il est sur le canapé du salon, en train de lire un livre. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'avoir besoin de calme pour lire son script. Je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'où ça sort," dit Anni avec un sourire. "J'ai pensé que c'était bon du moment que je pouvais toujours l'entendre."

Blaine rigola. "Kurt va adorer apprendre qu'il a autant d'influence sur notre fils. Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?"

"Relativement bien. Hey, je peux te parler d'un truc ?"

"Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Annika ?"

"Déjà, fais-moi le plaisir de m'appeler Anni. Tout le monde le fait. Ensuite, tu sais ce matin quand AJ est venu te chercher et que tu es sorti de ton bureau ?"

"Oui."

"Pourrais-tu ne pas le refaire à l'avenir ? Ecoutes, voilà le problème. AJ est un enfant intelligent. Et même si tu lui manques terriblement pendant la journée, il a compris que tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de t'appeler pour que tu lâche tout et viennes le voir. Maintenant, corriges-moi si je me trompe, mais je suis supposée être là pour que tu puisses être libre pour écrire. Si tu es interrompu de multiples fois durant la journée, tu pourrais tout aussi bien le faire toi-même. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?"

Blaine se figea puis sourit. "Tout à fait Anni. C'est juste super dur de, tu sais, ne pas lui répondre. C'est un enfant plutôt convaincant. Il a pris de son père pour ça."

"Lequel ?" sourit Anni.

"Celui qui est mignon et qui en répétition en ce moment," dit Blaine. "Je comprends totalement ce que tu me dis et merci de me l'avoir dit. Je ne veux pas être complètement intransigeant. Si AJ pourrait aller encore mieux en me voyant quelques minutes, je suis complétement ok avec les petites visites. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas répondre à ses demandes lorsque je travaille. Tu es très intelligente Miss Anni."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sure en ce qui concerne la partie intelligence, mais je connais les petits enfants ! AJ sait qu'il est aimé et choyé. Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas répondre à toutes ses demandes ?"

"Tu as raison. Dès fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous a tous dans sa poche et que c'est lui qui mène la danse," fit Blaine.

"Je suis presque sûre que tu as raison aussi," acquiesça Annika. Elle se tourna et appela, "Hey bonhomme, c'est leur de poser ton script et de venir à table !" Le son de deux petits pieds heurtant le sol et courant annoncèrent l'entrée de la star miniature dans la cuisine.

~oOo~

Annika rassembla ses affaires à 16 heures et frappa calmement à la porte du bureau de Blaine. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et passa sa tête au travers. "Hey," dit-elle, "je m'en vais. AJ fait toujours la sieste et va probablement encore dormir vingt ou trente minutes de plus. Je vous ai laissé un mot à propos de notre journée sur le comptoir. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que j'y aille ?"

"Mon Dieu, il est déjà 16 heures ?" demanda Blaine en retirant ses lunettes et lançant un regard vers l'horloge.

"Ouaip. Je dois y aller, j'ai dit à ma mère que je serai à la maison pour l'aider à installer les nouveaux rideaux avant le dîner. Je te vois demain ?"

"Oui ! Merci Anni. J'ai eu la meilleure session d'écriture que je n'ai jamais eue depuis des semaines. A demain !"

"Bye Blaine," répondit Annika en fermant la porte.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Blaine émergea de son bureau, se rappelant qu'il avait dit à Kurt qu'il s'occuperait du repas et qu'il lancerait quelques machines. Il entra dans la cuisine, préparé à ranger un peu et faire la vaisselle que Kurt lui avait demandée. Ce qu'il trouva fut une cuisine immaculée. La vaisselle était faite, les plans de travail propres et la note d'Anni à propos de la journée reposée près de l'évier.

_Cher Papas,_

_Sur la feuille ci-jointe, vous trouverez un résumé de notre journée. AJ est un garçon adorable et je suis super heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité de faire partie de sa vie._

_J'ai vu un menu pour la semaine sur le comptoir, donc j'ai préparé le repas de ce soir avec la recette que j'ai trouvé. J'espère que ça ira. Le plat principal est dans le frigo avec la salade que j'ai faite. Il reste un panier de linge dans le sèche-linge, donc quelqu'un devra le plier quand ce sera sec._

_Je pense que c'est à peu près tout ! N'oubliez pas de lire le résumé de la journée sur l'autre feuille ! Passez une bonne nuit les garçons !_

_Anni XXOO_

Blaine venait juste de fermer sa bouche et reposer la note sur le comptoir que Kurt ouvrit la porte d'entrée et dit, "Coucou ! Je suis rentré !"

"Je suis dans la cuisine," répondit Blaine alors que Kurt le rejoignait. "Hey bébé ! Comment c'est passée ta journée ?". Blaine encercla son mari de ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

"Exténuante, mais sinon ça va. L'équipe était un peu dans la lune aujourd'hui mais on s'en ait sorti jusqu'au bout. Et ici avec Annika ? Comment va August ?" demanda Kurt.

"Kurt, je pense qu'un ange est descendu du ciel pour être la nounou d'AJ. Regardes ça !" dit Blaine, tendant la note à Kurt.

"Mon Dieu !" murmura Kurt, incrédule. "Blaine, nous n'attendions certainement pas d'elle de faire nos tâches ménagères ! Tu ne penses qu'elle se soit sentie obligée de le faire, pas vrai ?"

"Je n'espère pas. Je ne crois pas que nous l'ayons sous-entendu quelque part. Je lui parlerai demain, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle sache que tout ce qu'on attend d'elle c'est de s'occuper d'AJ. Elle devrait se reposer pendant qu'il fait la sieste, avec tout ce qu'il hurle !"

"Le diner sent délicieusement bon," dit Kurt. A ce moment-là, les deux hommes entendirent les bruits d'un petit de deux ans descendant les escaliers. "J'ai entendu quelqu'un ! Notre petit pingouin doit être réveillé de sa sieste !" fit Kurt, assez fort pour qu'AJ l'entende.

"Je pas un pingouin, papa. Je un garçon !" remarqua AJ ce qui provoqua des rires chez ses pères.

"Ah, et aussi, il a passé une intense journée de lecture de son script sur le canapé du salon," sourit Blaine.

"Attends… Quoi ?" fit Kurt.

"Ouaip, tu m'a bien entendu. Il lisait son script."

"Oh mon garçon," dit Kurt en prenant son fils dans les bras, "je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi !"

"Ok mes divas, c'est l'heure de passer à table !" annonça Blaine. Les trois Hummel-Anderson prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine, reconnaissants envers Anni et reconnaissants envers chacun d'eux.

~oOo~

**C'est tout pour le chapitre 5 ! Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Faites-le moi savoir !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur **: GirlFromTheWest

**Titre Original** : Daddies

**Titre en Français** : Papas

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Famille/humour

**Couple** : Kurt Hummel / Blaine Anderson

**DISCLAMER** : l'Histoire appartient à GirlFromTheWest. Je ne fais que traduire !

**Hello, je suis de retour ! J'ai eu un peu de mal a mis remettre j'avoue... Surtout que je n'ai eu aucunes review sur le chapitre précédent ... Enfin bon ...**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 6 :**** Les singeries d'AJ**

"Blaine, si cet enfant vit jusqu'à avoir quatre ans, ce sera un miracle," fit Kurt alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le canapé à côté de son mari. Le salon était enveloppé d'une lumière tamisée pour créer une ambiance calme et chaleureuse en ce début de soirée d'été. Cet après-midi, Blaine rentrait après avoir été en déplacement pendant quatre jours. Ils venaient juste de mettre leur jeune fils, August, au lit pour la nuit.

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et le serra contre lui. "C'est vrai qu'il parait plus turbulent c'est jours-ci," dit Blaine dans un rire.

"Oh, on est au-delà de turbulent et on entre dans la catégorie des dégâts matériels," soupira Kurt. "Avec toutes les bêtises qu'il fait cette semaine, tu pourrais penser que personne ne surveillait cet enfant ! Je te jure, je tourne le dos pendant trente secondes et il est déjà partit comme une fusée. C'est presque comme si il préparait tous ces plan diaboliques dans sa tête pour que dès que je regarde ailleurs, BAM !"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il planifie quoi que ce soit …" commença Blaine.

"Oh ne tires pas de conclusion trop vite, monsieur le père de mon fils. J'ai attrapé AJ, marchant sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine, pour prendre un couteau dans le tiroir à couverts, alors qu'il me pensait partit depuis bien longtemps. Je l'ai pris en flagrant délit avec un couteau à viande. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire, au début il m'a répondu rien. Puis il a avoué qu'il voulait transformer la colonne en bois de l'entrée en totem indien, comme vous deux l'avez vu sur la chaîne historique la semaine dernière."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas de la destruction, c'est juste un élan de créativité ! Et si je peux me permettre, ce reportage était génial. On devrait se prendre des vacances du côté de Seattle ou en Colombie," fit Blaine.

"Arrête ça de suite Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Si tu commences à pardonner son comportement maintenant, c'est là que l'on va perdre le contrôle et que notre maison va finir en cendres," répondit Kurt sévèrement. "Et même si désirer de sculpter un totem est honorable, certaines bêtises de cette semaine ne l'étaient pas. J'attire ton attention sur l'exemple A," dit Kurt en pointant du doigt les escaliers.

"Oh putain ! Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?" fit Blaine. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il avait loupé qu'un barreau, normalement accroché à la rambarde de l'escalier, manquait.

"C'était le petit problème d'aujourd'hui. August a passé sa tête entre deux barreaux et s'est retrouvé coincé. J'ai appelé tous ceux que je connaissais, y compris toi, merci beaucoup de ne pas avoir répondu, et personne n'a su quoi faire à part coupé un barreau, donc j'ai pris la scie …"

"T'as scié un barreau ?" demanda Blaine, haussant la voix.

"J'étais obligé ! Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de le sortir de là."

"Mais la rampe est … Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais scié pour le décoincé. Ce n'est pas un peu trop dramatique ? Voyons Kurt, il devait surement y avoir un autre moyen !"

Un silence que Blaine identifia immédiatement comme mortel pris place dans le salon des Hummel-Anderson. Blaine regarda Kurt anxieux, sachant déjà l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. "Kurt, je …"

La voix de Kurt chuta d'une octave et devint très silencieuse. Son discours était lent et faible. Blaine savait s'avait qu'il allait exploser.

"Et qu'aurais-tu fais, Blaine, dans cette situation ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si toutes les personnes que tu aurais appelé, y compris le propriétaire de l'entreprise de BTP Noah Puckerman qui t'aurait dit que, 'Scier le barreau et le remplacer est probablement ta meilleure option' ?" La voix de Kurt commença à monter. "Qu'aurai-tu fait si tu avais appelé ton mari et qu'il ne t'aurais pas répondu ou fait l'effort de te rappeler ? Tu aurais fait la même chose que moi, à savoir prendre la scie. Donc ne commence pas à critiquer mes décisions alors que tu ne t'es même pas préoccupé d'appeler pour savoir ce qui se passait ici !" Kurt était plus qu'énerver maintenant. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux et Blaine le pris contre lui.

"Hey bébé, je suis désolé. Je suis un abruti fini et j'ai merdé. Lorsque tu m'as appelé, j'étais au milieu d'une réunion et je voulais te rappeler dès que j'en sortirai, mais après Nancy avait besoin de me voir de suite parce qu'elle ne sera pas là cette semaine et que plusieurs décisions importantes doivent être prises au sujet de la couverture de mon livre. Je n'ai pas revérifié mon téléphone jusqu'à ce que je sois presque à la maison. Je suis sincèrement désolé Kurt. Je sais qu'AJ est un peu difficile en ce moment. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous le ferons réparer, ce sera comme neuf."

Une petite, douce voix se fit entendre du haut des escaliers. "Ne pleure pas papa. AJ désolé." Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête pour voir leur fils, assis sur les marches. Il se leva, sa couverture dans une main, son nounours dans l'autre. Il descendit les escaliers, couru vers ses papas et sauta sur le canapé. AJ se tourna vers Kurt et dit, "Tiens papa. Mon doudou va te consoler. Pardon papa," dit AJ tout en offrant à Kurt sa peluche préférée.

"Merci mon bébé," dit Blaine. "Regardes, tu as réussi à rendre papa heureux ! Il sourit !" Un air de soulagement passa sur le visage de Blaine alors qu'il regardait Kurt.

"Merci AJ, tu es pardonné mais ton papa ? Mmm, pas vraiment," fit Kurt en se levant du canapé. "Aller, on retourne se coucher."

Blaine s'assit sur le canapé, élaborant son plan. Kurt était en colère, aucuns doutes à ce sujet. Depuis qu'il avait pris des congés entre ses spectacles, il restait à la maison avec August, et il le ferait tout l'été. Anni, la nounou des Hummel-Anderson avait dit qu'elle adorerait être en vacances pendant l'été pour pouvoir voyager, ce qui au final, arranger tout le monde.

Blaine avait passé assez de temps à la maison avec AJ pour savoir qu'il ne tenait pas en place. Anni ne travaillait pas le vendredi, c'était donc Blaine et AJ toute la journée. Il savait qu'AJ était un petit garçon actif, mais dans sa tête, actif voulait dire curieux et curieux veut dire intelligent. Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de telle manière lorsque Kurt lui avait annoncé l'incident du jour vraiment, il savait qu'avoir des enfants signifiait pas mal de dégâts dans sa maison. Il ne voyait pas le but de s'excité pour quelques bosses sur les murs ou des rayures sur le plancher, ce pouvait toujours être réparé. Mais une enfance heureuse ? C'était essentiel, et si ça voulait dire quelques carreaux brisés ou tapis tâchés en chemin, peu importe. Blaine se leva du canapé et partit d'un pas décidé à faire la paix avec Kurt.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'AJ, pour y voir le père et le fils allongés côte à côte. Il pouvait entendre la douce conversation qui débitait.

"Est-ce que tu aimes papa ?" demanda AJ.

"Bien sûr que je l'aime mon ange," répondit Kurt.

"Est-ce que papa t'as mis en colère ?"

"Un petit peu, mais ça arrive des fois. Tu sais quand tu es fâché contre Spencer quelques fois parce qu'il ne veut pas partager ses jouets ?" AJ secoua la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative. "Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?" AJ secoua sa tête à nouveau. "On est pas toujours d'accord avec les personnes que l'on aime. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on arrête de les aimer," expliqua Kurt.

"Est-ce que les papas aiment AJ ?" demanda AJ. Blaine pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix.

"Les papas aiment leur garçon plus que tout au monde," répondit Kurt.

"J'aime les papas moi aussi," dit AJ, "et Spencer et Anni et tatie Millie et papi et mamie et …"

Blaine s'éloigna doucement de la porte pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il se mit en pyjama, prêt à parler à Kurt dès qu'il reviendrait. Dix minutes plus tard, Kurt entra dans la chambre et alla directement à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il était en pyjama et prêt à dormir. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures et fit face à Blaine.

"Kurt, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça à propos d'un barreau. Je me fiche de ce genre de chose d'habitude ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours pensé qu'une enfance heureuse est beaucoup plus importante qu'une maison parfaite. Je sais que les enfants peuvent être durs à suivre ! Je pense que j'étais juste choqué et que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, et … c'était juste trop bizarre tu sais ? Et ça plus le fait d'être fatigué d'avoir voyager… Ton mari est taré, je suis vraiment désolé."

"Je dois être sûr que tu saches que je n'ai pas paniqué quand j'ai vu la rampe comme ça, c'était un réflexe. J'ai pris la bonne décision tout à l'heure et j'ai besoin que tu ais confiance en moi à propos de ce genre de choses. Monter sur tes grands chevaux dès que tu l'as remarqué n'a pas aidé tu sais."

"Je sais, je sais. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?" demanda Blaine en rapprochant Kurt de lui.

"Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par me dire que je suis l'homme le plus génial du monde. Et tu pourrais m'embrasser juste ici," fit Kurt en pointant le lobe de son oreille. "Si tu es sincèrement désolé, tu pourrais alors être chanceux, jeune homme," continua Kurt en regardant Blaine au travers de ses épais cils.

"Tu es l'homme le plus talentueux, beau, drôle, attentif, intelligent, et compréhensif de la planète entière," dit Blaine, "et je ne suis même pas sur de te mériter. Je suis véritablement désolé pour mon comportement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et je ne dis pas ça dans la prospective d'être chanceux. Je t'aime et je me sens comme de la merde pour avoir agis de la sorte."

"Viens par ici, toi" dit Kurt. Les dents de Blaine s'attaquèrent à son lobe d'oreille. Kurt gémit et se colla encore plus contre son mari.

~oOo~

Après ça, Kurt et Blaine étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une silencieuse conversation se faisait entendre en cette heure tardive. Blaine posa sa tête sur le torse de Kurt alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que notre petit prince a fait d'autre cette semaine ?" demanda Blaine.

"Bien, il a été ingénieux, ça c'est sûr," fit Kurt. "Il a coupé tous les lacets de nos tennis. Quand je lui ai demandé où il avait eu les ciseaux, il m'a répondu, 'Dans ma poche'. Je venais juste d'aller le voir pendant sa sieste et il ronflait bon sang ! Cinq minutes après, aucun de nous n'avais de baskets en état de marche."

"Mon Dieu, tu ne penses pas que les enfants devraient arriver avec un mode d'emploi ? Ce serait tellement utile d'avoir un guide de bêtises pour notre fils. Je te jure, les naissances devraient se passer comme ça : la sortie du bébé, le cordon ombilical, le manuel. Qui peut faire quelque chose d'aussi important que d'élever un enfant sans instructions ?" demanda Blaine.

"Je ne sais pas Blaine. Il y a quelques minutes, tu m'as fait des choses plutôt épatantes et je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu un quelconque manuel trainer," répliqua Kurt.

"Effectivement, c'est ici que mes talents mentent," répondit Blaine dans un sourire. "Donc, c'est bon ? Tu me pardonnes ?"

"Comment pourrais-je ne pas te pardonner ?" demanda Kurt. Il attira Blaine à lui et commença ses baisers qui devinrent de plus en plus profond.

"Ne commence rien que tu n'ais pas l'intention de terminer," chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de son mari. Kurt se retourna et se mis à califourchon sur Blaine.

"Qui a parlé de ne pas terminer ?" demanda Kurt. Les baisers débutèrent sur la bouche de Blaine avant de dévier plus au sud.

~oOo~

"Il passe juste par une étapes où il cherche les limites, papa," fit Kurt dans son téléphone. Burt avait appelé le lendemain soir histoire de savoir de quoi il en retournait par rapport au voyage que les garçons feraient dans quelques semaines pour rentrer chez eux, à Lima.

"Eh bien, je ne peux imaginer mon parfait petit-fils causé des problèmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?" demanda Burt. Kurt avait listé tous les dégâts que la maison Hummel-Anderson avait subis. Quand Kurt termina avec "Utiliser un grand caillou pour graver un grand 'A' sur le portière de la Range Rover de Blaine", Burt ricanait dans le combiné.

"Papa, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'amuses ! Tu étais toujours derrière moi quand j'abimais des choses ici et là durant mon enfance," fit Kurt.

"Oh, comment ils oublient vite !" dit Burt, essuyant une larme de sa joue. "Kurt, tu as déjà remarqué qu'il manquait un barreau au porche de la maison, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, papa."

"Tu te rappelles pourquoi ?" demanda Burt.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Je m'étais coincé la tête quand Bobby Mitchell et moi jouions aux cowboys. J'étais le cheval dans le box et je mettais ma tête à travers pour manger les grains. Oh. Oh Dieu. Oh merde !"

"Et Kurt, il y a aussi le coin du hall d'entrée, tu sais la partie qui est bosselée à cinquante centimètre du sol ?"

"Aucuns souvenirs de celui-là," répondit Kurt.

"Tu adorais pédaler sur ton petit tricycle partout dans la maison et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu n'arrivais jamais à passer ce virage sans foncer dans le mur. Tu ais surement rentré dedans une centaine de fois !" fit Burt.

"Donc, ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que ces comportements destructeurs pendant l'enfance sont génétiques ?" demanda Kurt.

"Kurt, AJ est un Hummel et nous avons tendance à être assez turbulents lorsque nous sommes enfants. J'ai toujours pensé qu'une enfance heureuse, pleine de petits bobos et de souvenirs, valait mieux qu'une maison parfaite, tu sais ?"

"Ok, maintenant c'est juste flippant parce que Blaine m'a dit exactement la même chose la nuit dernière. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je crois que j'ai épousé mon père !" dit Kurt avec un rire.

"J'ai toujours su que j'aimais Blaine," "Bonne nuit Kurt."

"Bye papa. Eh attends, papa ?"

"Ouais, Kurt ?"

"Quand on viendra dans quelques semaines, s'il te plait, ne parles pas de tout ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais petit. Après tout ce qui nous ai arrivé avec AJ durant ce mois-ci, Blaine ne me lâchera pas."

"Est-ce que ça inclus les marques de brulures sur la fenêtre de la salle de bains qui ont là depuis que tu avais essayé de faire chauffer de la cire pour …"

"Particulièrement ça"

"Alors je devrais aussi oublié la partie à propos des rideaux en feu et devoir appeler les pompiers, et tous les dégâts causés par la fumée qui ont dut être réparés ?"

"Oui, papa. Bonne nuit papa."

"Bonne nuit, fils."

~oOo~

**C'est tout pour le chapitre 5 ! Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Faites-le moi savoir !**


End file.
